Follow Your Heart
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: Multi-chapter one shot. Each of our favorite Ever After High couples go on a date, and some of them lead to more...entertaining things. Rated M for some chapters, which will have a warning at the very beginning.
1. Raven and Dexter

A/N: Okay, I'm starting the Ever After High couples. First up, is Dexter and Raven! I hope you all like these.

* * *

Raven stood in front of her open closet doors, ready to yank her hair out in frustration. She never would have guessed that picking clothes out for a first date would be so agrivating. Finally, Raven gave up and set off to find Victoria, one of the servants Raven grew close to over the years.

Raven peered her head into the kitchen and asked, "Glennys, have you seen Victoria?"

"I think she's in the laundry room, dear."

"Thank you!"

Raven set off or the laundry room and as usual, Glennys was right.

"Hey, Victoria?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"I need another woman's opinion on what to wear for my date with Dexter tonight."

"I'd be happy to help!"

Raven smiled and practically ran back to her room with Victoria.

"Okay. So I can't choose between these three outfits."

Victoria thought for a moment and asked, "Where are you going for your date?"

"Dinner and probably a walk."

Victoria picked up the purple off the shoulder shirt and black skinny jeans and said, "These should be perfect for it and I know exactly what I'm doing for your hair. So get dressed and I'll start on that."

* * *

Dexter cleaned his glasses on his t-shirt and Darling attacked him while he was partially blind.

"So, Dexy, are you _finally _going to kiss her?"

Dexter slid his glasses back on and flinched at the use of his kid nickname that only Darling dared to use and said, "Probably not."

"Oh come on."

Dexter crossed his arms and said, "Quit trying to be the pain in the butt sister."

Daring yelled from the hallway, "Kind of hard when she already is!"

Darling laughed and whispered under her breath and said, "For once, he's right."

Dexter smiled and ruffled his sister's hair and walked down stairs.

* * *

"Raven! Dexter's here!" Raven's father, King Henry, called up.

"Be down in a sec!"

Raven glanced at herself in the mirror. Victoria had pulled half of her hair up and curled it. She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs. Dexter was standing by the door, talking to her dad. Their eyes met and Raven swore her breath caught in her throat. Something about those eyes just made her fall apart.

"Hey, Dexter."

"H-Hi, Raven. Are you ready?"

Raven nodded and took the hand Dexter offered her and walked out the door as King Henry said, "Not too late, now."

Raven turned her head and said, "Yes, Dad."

* * *

Raven slowly ate her chicken alfredo, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering like crazy.

Dexter bit into his burger and just looked at Raven while he ate, trying to not be creepy. She was just so beautiful.

When they had finished, they went to Mirror Beach for a walk. They walked down it hand in hand, not saying a word, just enjoying the moment.

"Y-You're beautiful tonight, Raven." Dexter said shyly.

Raven smiled up at him and said, "Thank you."

They sat down in the stand and cuddled up against each other, watching the ocean crash against the shore.

Dexter thought about what Darling asked him earlier and wondered if it was too soon to kiss her. They knew each other since they were kids, but they didn't really get 'romantic' until now. Dexter decided to just go for it. He leaned in and held the side of her face in one of his hands and kissed her.

Raven was nearly shocked by it and she wouldn't lie. The kiss was amazing and made the butterflies flutter even more. The feeling was hexcellent and she never wanted it to end.

Dexter held her close and kept kissing her as if his life depended on it. He would have to thank Darling later. If he remembered.

* * *

Madeline hung from Raven's canopy bed, waiting for her to return. She was taking forever.

Raven finally walked in and nearly shrieked when she flipped the light on and saw Maddie hanging upside down. Maddie did a flip and landed on her feet.

"Was it wonderlandiful?"

Raven smiled and said, "Yes, indeed."

Maddie smiled back and said, "Yay! Tea time!"

Raven laughed and stood and watched as Maddie pulled a full tea set from her hat and sat down with her to drink tea.

* * *

Darling sat on Dexter's bed, waiting for him to return so she could hear every detail of his date with the one and only Raven Queen. His bedroom door opened and he walked in.

"So, are you going to sit down and tell me everything?"

"Jeez, Darling. I just walked in."

"Exactly. I, being the annoying twin that I am, need to know everything while it's still fresh in that brain of yours."

Dexter chuckled and shrugged out of his jacket and laid down in his bed and said, "It was amazing."

"Oh yeah? What else? Skip dinner, because I already know that was fairy boring."

Dexter rolled his eyes and said, "We walked on Mirror Beach and sat down and we kissed."

Darling held up her hand for a high five and said, "Alright, Dexy!"

Dexter high fived her and asked, "So when are you getting the guts to ask Hol-"

Darling shut her twin up by covering his mouth and said, "Shh. Daring lingers and you know how well he is with stuff like that."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I seriously love Darling, not gonna lie. And yes her pairing is hinted above * wink wink * Hope you liked it and stay tuned for...Daring and Lizzie!


	2. Lizzie and Daring

A/N: So here's Daring and Lizzie! It's kinda short, but I was running out of ideas.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lizzie walked into her dorm, just wanting a long, hot bath and sleep. She knew Duchess was at some...concert or shindig with Sparrow so silence would _finally _fill her ears. Lizzie was growing tired of hearing how Duchess planned to steal someone else's happily ever after so Duchess could have one. She flipped the light on, and stripped as she made her way to the bathroom and ran some water. She slipped under the water, her hair floating around her and the painted on heart disappeared. Lizzie came back up and just rested her head on the back of the tub.

The words that Kitty asked her earlier rang in her head on repeat, "_What if we can never go home?_"

Lizzie wanted to go home more than anything. Some days, she just needed to hear her mother's voice. She missed everything about Wonderland. The Wonderland Grove was a good alternative, but it did not compare to the real thing. Lizzie opened her eyes again and came back to reality. She stood up out of the now nearly cold water and grabbed a towel to dry herself with. She flipped her hair and wrapped the towel around it like a turban, slipping into her red robe. She opened the door and turned to lie in bed and screeched.

"Daring! What are you doing?!" Lizzie shouted, snatching he nearest piece of fabric to cover herself with.

"Why I am here to surprise you." Daring replied, giving her that grin he was famous for.

Lizzie righted herself, holding her chin up like she was supposed to and said, "Well you succeeded."

Daring smiled and stood up, walked to Lizzie and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

Lizzie gave Daring a crooked smile and asked, "You want something. What is it?"

"Come with me. I have a surprise for you."

"I'll be out in a moment, Daring."

Daring nodded and left Lizzie be.

Lizzie took in a deep breath and opened up her closet, debating on what to wear. She pondered for several minutes and eventually took out a red t-shirt dress and a black belt and slipped them on along with a pair of black pumps. She left her hair down and decided to go without painting the heart over her eye and applied a little make-up and opened her bedroom door to find Daring there, waiting.

"Wow, Liz. You look...amazing."

Lizzie smiled and said, "Thank you."

* * *

"Alright, Lizzie, you can open your eyes now."

Lizzie opened her eyes to see a table in the middle of the Wonderland Grove and a very large bouquet of red roses in the middle of it. The roses reminded her of home and Lizzie smiled big. Daring pulled out a chair for her and Lizzie sat in it. Daring sat across from her and took her hand.

"You are quite beautiful, Lizzie."

Lizzie slightly blushed and squeezed his hand as Ginger Breadhouse came out with two plates of spaghetti and set them in front of each.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why didn't you cook, Daring?"

Daring laughed and said, "I don't cook."

Ginger nodded vigorously and said, "He nearly burned down the kitchen boiling water."

Ginger turned and left as Lizzie was almost dying from laughter.

Lizzie took in a deep breath after she finished splitting her side from laughing so hard and started to eat. The food was delicious. It was almost too good.

When they had finished, Daring stood up and put a CD in the radio. Music poured out of the speakers and Lizzie realized it was classical music. No words. The best kind of music. Daring held out his hand toward her and Lizzie took it. He spun her around and into his embrace. Lizzie smiled up at him and Daring lowered his head towards her and kissed her deeply. They parted and Daring spun Lizzie around again, making her giggle.

* * *

Ginger spied on the couple from the small kitchen window and sighed. It was truly a beautiful sight to see love blossom. When Cupid approached Ginger about the idea, she was hesitant at first, but agreed. Cupid made the very valid point that Daring would need help from the both of them.

Just then, Ginger's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"How are they doing, Ginger?"

"Great, Cupid. They are dancing to slow music now."

"Terrific. Thank you for helping, Ginger. The students of Ever After High need to follow their heart and find their true love."

* * *

A/N: So... What do you all think?

Ginger and Cupid were last minute add ins.

Up next is... Poppy and Cerise (A crack pairing really. Hehe)


	3. Cerise and Poppy

A/N: Okay. Bear with me here on this couple. It's completely a crack pairing and it's also a kinda sort chapter. It does have girlxgirl. So if you don't want to read that sort of thing, SKIP THIS CHAPTER. Can't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Everyone had cleared out of Holly and Poppy's dorm room except for the twin themselves, Briar and Cerise. Cerise was frantically finishing her biology thronework, trying to finish it before going back to her own dorm. It was hard to concentrate when Cedar was trying to work her way around the truth. Cerise didn't realize Briar and Holly had left until the slam of the door hurt her ears.

Poppy finished her Princess Design thronework and put it away. She looked at Cerise and instantly, her designing instincts kicked in.

Cerise looked up and saw that Poppy was staring at her and asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

Poppy blinked and answered, "Sorry. I was just restyling your hair in my head."

Cerise nodded and Poppy added, "Can I restyle your hair?"

"Um… I don't know if that would be a good idea…"

"Please?"

Cerise bit her lip. Poppy was using puppy dog eyes on her and it was getting harder to resist.

"_Would it really hurt for someone else to know? I can trust her, can't I?" _Cerise asked herself.

Cerise looked at Poppy and said, "Okay, but can you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Don't freak out."

Poppy was just about to ask what Cerise meant when she slipped her hood off her head and showed Poppy her wolf ears. Cerise waited for Poppy to say something. Anything.

Poppy reached out and touched one of them to be sure they were real and said, "They're adorable and the fur on them is so soft."

Cerise let out the air she had been holding in relief. It mattered to her what Poppy thought of them, though she didn't know why that was so.

Poppy began playing with Cerise's hair and she asked, "So why do you have the ears?"

"You can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Okay. Promise."

"My dad is Mr Badwolf. Him and my mother had a secret romance after high school and I'm the product of that."

"That's so cute. How romantic."

Cerise smiled and said, "I'm proud of them both. They've had to work very hard to keep this all a secret and I know it's hard on both of them."

Poppy really started working on Cerise's hair as she finished her thronework. She took two small sections of hair and braided them halfway and tieing them together in the back. She used a curling iron to curl the rest of her hair and when she was done, she handed Cerise a mirror so she could see.

"Oh my fairy godmother. I love it!" Cerise exclaimed.

Cerise quickly turned around and misjudged the distance between her and Poppy and accidently bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry, Poppy. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. No worries.

Poppy smiled and Cerise couldn't help but notice just how pretty she was. Cerise turned back to her thronework and tried to distract herself from Poppy. It was hard when she could smell her from right behind her.

"Poppy, can I try something?"

"Uhh.. sure."

Cerise looked Poppy in the eyes and just grabbed her face and kissed her before she got cold feet. She felt Poppy's shock and her kissing her back. Cerise broke the kiss and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry."

Poppy shook of the shock and said, "It's okay, Cerise. I didn't know you swung that way. I thought I was the only one."

Cerise looked at her and said, "Well you're not the only one."

Poppy smiled and said, "Guess not."

* * *

A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know :) And the next pairing is Sparrow and Duchess. Stay tuned for the next installment.


	4. Duchess and Sparrow

A/N: Here's Sparrow/Duchess as promised! Hope you guys like it and sorry it's so short. This chapter does contain smut. **CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

Duchess was practicing ballet in her dorm room when a soft melody from a guitar interrupted her ballet music. She walked onto the balcony her and Lizzie shared and saw Sparrow sitting on a ledge playing his guitar in a melodious tone instead of the normal loud, obnoxious rock he usually played. It was lovely and she knew it would never leave her memory. She leaned onto the railing of the balcony and just enjoyed the music, since Sparrow was finally playing music instead of noise.

"What are you doing out on the balcony?" Lizzie said behind her, making Duchess jump.

"Lizzie. Don't scare me like that. It ruffles my feathers. I'm listening to music."

Lizzie looked down and saw Sparrow playing.

"Uh huh. There's something else. Red as red, heart defies the head."

Duchess shook her head and asked, "What does that mean? I hate it when you speak riddlish."

"You know what it means."

Lizzie left and Duchess stared at the door she just went in.

_I don't know what that means._

Duchess decided to leave it be and noticed Sparrow stopped playing. She looked and he wasn't there anymore. Duchess shrugged and went back into the dorm room and saw Sparrow standing there in the doorway.

"Enjoy the music?" he asked.

"Meh. It was alright."

Sparrow crossed his arms and said, "Yeahh. I saw you staring down from your balcony."

Duchess huffed, knowing she had been caught and said, "Alright. It was good. A nice change from the usual... noise you play."

Sparrow smiled and said, "Okay. Want to go to Hocus Latte?"

Duchess crinkled her nose and said, "I guess."

* * *

They walked out, holding their drinks and just walked while Sparrow talked about himself.

"My band is going to be a huge hit soon. Bigger than anything ever before."

Duchess just nodded and sipped her vanilla latte. She looked at Sparrow and noticed certain...aspects of him were attractive.

"You know, Duchess, you look amazing."

The comment caught her off guard since he's only been ranting about how great he is and she asked, "Oh yeah?"

"Mhm." Sparrow answered.

Sparrow looked her up and down. She had really long legs and his thoughts were going down the gutter quickly, so to speak.

"I need to get back. I have some thronework to finish." Duchess said, interrupting Sparrow's train of thought.

"Alright. I'll walk with you."

"You don't need to do that."

"Nah. I've got nothing else to do."

"Whatever."

* * *

Sparrow had Duchess pinned against the wall. The straps of her dress were slipped off her shoulders and her hair was ruffled. Sparrow kissed her neck and ground himself against her.

"Bed." Duchess said.

Sparrow knew exactly what she meant and stepped back for a moment to allow her to go to her bed and he followed, taking off a few articles of clothing as he walked. She looked beautiful. She had her dressed removed and she was just in her thong and bra.

Sparrow crawled on top of her and kissed her neck, moving his way down. He was getting harder by the second and he needed release. He ripped off the remaining articles of clothing and kissed her as he slid into her. Duchess moaned into the kiss and Sparrow started moving in and out of her. He couldn't get enough of that feeling.

"More." Duchess said.

Sparrow went harder and faster. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax.

* * *

Duchess looked at Sparrow and said, "You're actually not half bad."

Sparrow looked at her and said, "That's the best compliment I'm going to get from you, huh?"

"Yep."

"I'll take it."

Duchess said, "So I guess were together now, huh?"

"I guess so."

* * *

A/N: So this is the first smut I've actually written myself so I'm sorry if it's horrible. Let me know what you think. Next up is Darling and Holly :)


	5. Darling and Holly

A/N: And here's Darling and Holly! I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Holly pondered the fact that she was the second twin. She frowned and decided it was time to visit her thinking spot. The tallest spot in the tallest tower of Ever After High. She walked up all the stairs and opened the door and stepped in. It was relaxing to her to overlook Ever After. She closed the door behind her and saw there was someone sitting on the window seat already. Holly stepped closer and saw it was Darling Charming.

"Darling?"

"Oh hey, Holly."

"I thought I was the only one who came up here?"

"Nah. I sneak up here sometimes to get away from all the destiny drama stuff. It gives me a headache sometimes."

"I can understand that." Holly said and sat in a chair next to the window.

"But you're a royal."

"I am, according to everyone but a couple of people."

"What do you mean?"

"Mine and Poppy's birth certificates were switched so Poppy is actually supposed to be the next Rapunzel. So we agreed to just play it out. Me as the next Rapunzel and Poppy finding her own destiny."

Darling nodded and said, "So you're technically rebels, but everyone at Ever After High thinks you are a royal."

"Yep, but if Apple ever found out..."

Darling sat up a little and said, "Hey. Don't worry about that. The Rapunzel story will continue, right?"

"Well yeah."

"Then I wouldn't worry about what Apple thinks. The story continues and that's what matters to her."

"Wow. I never thought of it like that."

Darling smiled and said, "I do a lot of thinking. Unlike my older brother, Daring, who just says what's on his mind and doing the least amount of thinking as possible."

Holly laughed, knowing she was right.

Darling noticed that Holly had a lovely laugh and she liked hearing it.

"What about you, Darling? Do you know your destiny?"

"No I do not and that doesn't matter to me because I know my destiny will end with 'and the prince rescued the princess and they lived happily ever after.' I don't want to be rescued. I guess it's too cliche to me."

Holly said, "But the story..."

"I have a million cousins and there are others out there without a story. If they want it, they can have it. Besides how can the written words disappear; go poof as Headmaster Grimm says."

Holly thought that over and realized Darling might be right. Darling placed her hand over Holly's and smiled.

* * *

Dexter knocked on his sister's door and said, "Darling? Are in you in?"

When he didn't get an answer, he opened the door and saw a bunch of scattered papers on her desk. He looked at them and they were sketches of a girl fighting a dragon. Dexter knew his sister didn't want anything to do with whatever destiny was supposed to be hers. Their parents hoped she would grow out of it, but he knew she was set on finding her own way. He put the sketches down and scribbled out a note for her.

_Darling,_

_Came by to talk to you. I'll try again later._

_-Dex_

He shut the door behind him and went to find something else to do.

* * *

Darling looked at Holly and thought, "She's so pretty."

"Uh what?"

Darling's hands flew over her mouth and she said, "Oh my fairy godmother. Did I say that out loud?"

"I think you did."

"Stupid stupid stupid."

Holly said, "Hey. You're not stupid. I think you're pretty too."

"What you're-"

"Yep."

Darling smiled and said, "I thought I was the only one here that was."

"Nah."

Darling grinned. She was overwhelmed with joy. She had been crushing over Holly since she arrived at Ever After High. Dexter had been grilling her about it. Now was her chance.

"Um do you want to go out sometime?" Darling asked, trying not to stutter.

Holly smiled and said, "I would love that."

* * *

_One Week Later..._

* * *

Darling and Holly walked into the Wonderland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. Darling managed to get them a table that was secluded from the rest of the store. She told Maddie she wanted privacy and Maddie pulled through.

"And here's your table." Maddie said.

"Thank you again, Maddie."

"You're welcome. Enjoy!"

Maddie left and Holly said, "I didn't know they had a table back here."

Darling smiled and said, "Yep and I got something special for us to eat."

Holly nodded, impressed.

Soon, a tray of food came out. It held two plates of spaghetti. The two of them ate in silence and sipped their tea.

"You really are beautiful tonight, Holly."

Holly blushed and said, "You are too."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I'd like that."

Darling stood up and paid the Mad Hatter who returned her payment with a string of Riddlish.

Darling just ignored him and said, "Thank you."

Darling and Holly left and they went for a walk through the park. They held hands and Darling relished in the moment. She didn't want it to end. Holly looked at Darling and smiled. She felt so happy. They stopped and sat on a bench.

Darling asked her, "Can I kiss you? I want to."

Holly laughed and said, "You may."

They met each other halfway and their lips touched and the both of them felt the fireworks.

The kiss broke and Holly asked, "Will you rescue me?"

"Everyday." Darling answered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was so mushy gushy. TV is attacking my feels right now so it's the TV's fault :P

Anyway, did you guys like it? Leave me a review or send me a PM :)


	6. Apple and Daring

A/N: Now it's time for Daring and Apple. Hope you like it UltimateWarriorFan4Ever.

Also, I have gotten suggestions for Cerise/Raven and Cupid/Blondie. Would you mind mailing me what you wanted to see happen between these pairings? I think they were both made by Guests otherwise I'd mail you myself.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

Apple's eyes flitted open and she saw Daring's brilliant smile staring down at her. She slowly rose out of her glass coffin and slid out. Her legs felt wobbly, like cooked noodles after being still for so long, but Daring caught her in his arms and helped her right herself.

"Welcome back, my princess."

"Oh, Daring. I knew you would come."

"I will always find you."

Apple smiled and they kissed.

"You're so sweet, Daring."

"Why thank you. Are you ready to go home, now?"

_Apple. Apple!_

The disembodied voice kept calling her.

_Apple. Wake. Up. NOW._

Apple slowly opened her eyes to see Raven staring at her with her arms crossed.

"Hey, Raven." Apple said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Apple. Do you mind telling me why in the name of Grimm you were singing at TWO IN THE MORNING?"

Apple shrugged and said, "I was having a great dream. I dreamt-"

"Yeah, yeah. Your future destiny. Blah blah blah. The same dream you always have. Now stop sleep singing or people will think you're the next Little Mermaid after I take your voice away."

With that, Raven turned on her heel and went back to bed, pulling the blanket over her head. Apple just smiled. The more threats Raven made to her, the happier Apple is.

* * *

Apple walked to her locker, getting ready to head to Princessology. She waved to her friends as she walked and saw Daring with a new girl hanging off of his arm. They had decided that since they were destined to be together, Daring could court whomever he wished. Though, she wouldn't admit to anyone that it made her a little jealous. She opened her locker and a note flew out. She picked it up and opened it.

_No matter what, you're still my future queen. I'll stop by your dorm at 6. -D_

Apple smiled to herself and put it back in her locker. It was nice to know he still thought of her here and there. She couldn't wait until six tonight to see what Daring had planned. He surprised her sometimes with his gestures.

* * *

There was a knock at the door of their dorm room and Raven answered it. Daring stood there, smiling.

"Hello, Raven, is Apple in?"

"Yeah." Raven turned her head and yelled, "APPLE! DARING'S HERE!"

Apple came around the corner wearing a slinky red dress with a sweat heart neckline and a white belt and black pumps. Her hair was down and her curls bounced as she walked. The dress swayed in sync with her hips.

Daring straightened himself, trying to keep his jaw from dropping. Apple looked beyond gorgeous, like a goddess to him. He'd never seen her so dressed up before and he couldn't stop staring at her.

"You look amazing, Apple." Daring managed to get out somehow.

"Thank you, Daring."

Daring held out his arm for her and she looped her's with his. They began to walk down the stairs. Daring opened the door out of the school and there was a white carriage with two white horses. Daring helped Apple into the carriage and he hopped in the other side and took the reins and clicked his tongue, indicating for the horses to start moving.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Apple. If I told you, it would ruin the surprise."

Apple leaned back and decided to just enjoy the ride.

Daring pulled the horses' reins to indicate to them to stop in front of a table set for two in the forest. Daring jumped out of the carriage and helped Apple out and walked to the table.

"Oh, Daring. This is wonderlandiful."

"And the night has only begun, my future queen."

Daring took out a picnic basket from the carriage and set out the two meals. Two turkey sandwiches with potato chips and an apple pie.

"Ooo. My favorite." Apple said, eyeing the pie.

Daring smiled and said, "I know. I made sure to bring that just for you."

They each ate in silence and held each other's hand in doing so.

They walked in the forest, and Daring would sneak in a kiss here and there.

"You look wonderful tonight, Apple."

"You already told me that at least five times."

"And I will continue to tell you that until my breath forever leaves my body."

Apple blushed slightly and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Daring stopped walking and Apple did the same.

"I can't wait to run a kingdom with you by my side."

"And I can't wait to be by your side."

They kissed once more and Apple felt the passion in his kiss. It made her toes curl and she felt butterflies in her stomach. No matter who he was with at the moment, he always came back home.

Back to her.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I think I punctured my own feels. Did you guys like this chapter? Let me know :)

And I'm sorry to inform you guys, but I'll be taking a break from writing for awhile. I fought and fought writers block through this chapter and now my inspiration is gone. Hopefully I won't be gone long. Ta-ta for now.

Oh and Briar and Hopper is next :)


End file.
